Marwolf Clan
The '''Marwolf '''are the strongest creatures in the known universe, consisting of bone-shearing power. They are rarely seen and most that dare to try to confront them are never to return... Diet Marwolf can and will eat anything because of their amazing ability to digest anything and adapt to any circumstances. Special digestive bacteria will liquify anything that Marwolf tend to eat. Weapons Marwolf will use almost anything to defeat their enemies. Most spray acid to liquify them, or incinerate them, or freeze them, or coil around them like a snake to choke them. They can also paralyze them, poison them, cut them deeply, or breathe golden smoke to choke them to death. Sometimes they use flaming spears, silver axes, and ice torches. They will also take over their bodies with telepathic power to make them destroy their own tribe. Many other powers include lazer vision, plasma vision, psychic attacks, air slashes, and pretty much everything else ever imagined. History Marwolf have the biggest history ever recorded, and would take much longer to try and find out how long they would live. Marwolf started as neon-coloured mini dragons with 1/3 as much power as they have now. Many animals picked on them because they were bigger and meaner, but also very kind-hearted inside. They were constantly enraged and were evolving more agressive traits. Aliens would often purposly half-abduct them and then drop them on purpose to see them fall 934 ft. above the ground. Don't ask us why they did it. Anyway, the Marwolf were growing more and more agressive as they evolved and even grew some abilities that they have now. Marwolf by now look like enraged gold wolves, which is how they got their name by now, with a dragon tail and wings. They look much like Siberian Huskies. However, aliens and preditary creatures continued to pick on them, nudging them around and act like they didn't do anything. Marwolf by now were so enraged, they started to adapt fire-breathing powers (still creatures, not a tribe yet) and started a lot of forest fires because they were so enraged. They freezed all of the creatures and then melted them with fire, then zapped them with lightning so they get a big shock. Other times, they just eat the creatures alive to teach them a lesson. Now, they formed a tribe and regained all their power they have now. However, they destroyed all the trees and creatures and destroyed the food chain entirely. Some, yet very few, herbivores survived and avoided the Marwolf at all costs. Marwolf look like gold dragons with wolf legs. They are over 200 feet tall and can gracefully jump from continent from continet without fear of sinking into the ocean. every step they took caused a 3.4 radio earthquake, which did very little damage, and they could control where the earthquake goes and if it happenes or not, like how they control everything whenever they want as their revenge. The aliens stopped picking on them and actually fear them now because the Marwolves have the power to do almost anything now. The aliens still try to observe them, but it was a life-threatning task because the Marwolves could see 360 degrees, which means they can look in all directions without moving their body. However, the aliens still weren't able to get anything useful because all of them tried to do this task and all failed. Many Empires vowed their revenge on their fallen citizens and pilots from the Marwolf because of their "wretched behavior". The only thing anyone found out is that anyone that tries to get involved with the Marwolves will probably die for their stupidity. Symbol The symbol for the Marwolf is a red dragon because the Marwolves are red-gold and mostly dragons. Category:Clans/Tribes